Will She Walk Again?
by waytheballbounces
Summary: The tree falling in the hallow injured Briarlight beyond repair... or will she walk again? Bluestar and Snowfur have a surprise for Briarlight. With the help of Jayfeather, Sherlock Holmes, and the characters of the 22nd century, Briarlight may walk again. But beware; Moriarty is lurking in the shadows. Will Moriarty stop Briarlight's chance at walking and a new life?
1. Of Dreams and Hedaches

**Hello!**

** My name is waytheballbounces and I'm kind of new to fanfiction. I just wanted to know if anyone was still posting (besides Pheonix M. 101). **

** Thanks,**

** waytheballbounces**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Warriors _or_ Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. _They belong to Erin Hunter, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and DiC Produtions. Please don't sue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Warriors**

Bluestar and Snowfur sat around the Moonpool. Images of the young paralyzed warrior Briarlight fill the unmoving pool: the falling tree, finding out she would never walk, struggling to do her exercises, dragging herself across camp to the fresh kill pile, and sorting leaves in the medicine cat den are amongst the images.

As snippets of the ThunderClan warrior's life play out to the two StarClan sisters Snowfur mews,"It's so sad. She is forced to give up her warrior life for this... this... struggle! Is there nothing we can do to ease her toil?" her gentle mew ends in a hiss.

Bluestar mumbles a reply slowly, as if to test her sister's rage,"There is one thing, but no cat will like it."

"What? Sister, tell me!" exclaimed Snowfur, excitedly like a kit,"Whatever it is we must do it!"

"I'm telling you no cat will like it,"Bluestar shrugged off Snowfur's outburst.

Snowfur glared at her sister,"If you won't tell me, I will try to find the solution until I fade to nothing, Blue_fur_." She put emphasis on the second half of her sister's old name to indicate she was not about to let her littermate act like she was her leader. **(a/n if you don't know Snowfur died before Bluestar became ThunderClan's leader)**

Bluestar sighs and relents,"You've heard of Sherlock Holmes, the twoleg, right?"

"Yeah,"Snowfur draws out the word.

"Well, I can communicate with him in his dreams, but only the 22nd century version,"_What_ _ever_ _22nd_ _century_ _means, _Bluestar adds to herself. "I think... I think that I can get him to bring Briarlight and Jayfeather to his twoleg world and heal Briarlight. I think."

Snowfur could only gape**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Of Dreams and Headaches**

**The 22nd Century**

Sherlock Holmes sat up and groaned, his head was pounding and his mind was spinning. He tried to remember his dream. It was the same one Sherlock had been having, off and on for the past month. A Russian Blue she-cat telling him he must help her wounded warrior. Sherlock knew he has seen an image of the wounded warrior in his dream, he just couldn't remember it. As his head stopped pulsing, he realized a pounding of another kind: Inspector Elizabeth Lestrade knocking. Sherlock sighed and left his door at the mercy of his colleague while he put on his clothes. He rushed to the door, opened it and greeted,"Ah, good morning Inspector."

"Good morning, Holmes. I need your part of the paperwork so I can submit the case file."

Lestrade looked around at 221b Baker Street and the flat was in more disarray than she had ever seen."Holmes! How can you be 'The Great Detective' with all this mess. Dang! Watson leaves and look what happens to this flat!" Lestrade chides.

It's around here somewhere is all Sherlock mumbles.

Beth softened at her partner's frazzled air. "There's something else going on."

Sherlock knew that Elizabeth Lestrade wouldn't give up. "Yes," he sighs.

"What is it Sherlock?"asked Beth,"Come on, tell me. It's not like you can tell Watson, he's in the shop."

Sherlock sighed. Lestrade, Watson, and Sherlock had been chasing a criminal and they did catch him; but Watson had somehow short-circuited and was in a shop for repairs. Sherlock's compu-droid companion wasn't nearly as pressing as Lestrade."It's nothing," protests Holmes, "I'm just not sleeping well."

"Nightmares?"asked Beth.

"Found the paperwork, Lestrade,"says Holmes, trying to change the subject.

Lestrade presses,"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

"No,"replies Sherlock like a petulant child.

"I mean it, Holmes. I can stay all day. You've been distracted all throughout this past case. Would you rather this wait until the Irregulars get off from school and tell me in front of them?"

"Fine, Inspector, if you must know. A Russian Blue cat has been plaguing me in my dreams demanding that I help her wounded warrior. I have seen the wounded warrior but forgotten what he or she looks like. And you better not tell anyone, Lestrade, or I shall be shipped of into a mental facility and never heard from again. Good day Lestrade." Holmes says this all while shoving his paperwork into her hands and propelling her out the door. Holmes hears a "Zed" as his partner walks down the flight of stairs.

Sherlock sighed and slumped into his chair, but jumps again when her hears the voice of the Russian Blue. "It's tonight,"she whispers.

"What's tonight?"asks Sherlock.

The she-cat hisses, "Do you not listen to me? You will meet Jayfeather, he cares for Briarlight, the injured warrior. Tonight you will meet him. In the morning you will gather. Remember, it begins tonight."

The voice fades away leaving an agitated Sherlock. Over the next fourteen hours he dreads falling asleep, but alas, he does as if dragged by Morpheus himself. Outside his window, the half moon shines.

* * *

**I have a cliff hanger for you all! Please, please review. The next chapter will be Warriors and it takes place after _The Last Hope_. If anyone has any warrior names for Molepaw or Cherrypaw or any apprentice, let me know. Jayfeather is going to have an apprentice and her name is going to be Celandinepaw. Who should Celandinepaw be related to? Also Littlecloud's going to have an apprentice so what should his/ her name be. Thanks for reading my story. I hope I'm able to pull this elaborate plot together. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**

**Oh, I'll put up chapter two faster if someone reviews. I'll put it up even faster if you give me names.**

**Thanks,**

**waytheballbounces**


	2. Just a Normal Day (or is it?)

**Hello again. If anyone reads this chapter, it most likely means I have actually gotten a review. YAY! I would like everyone to review, even if you don't actually like it. I now give you chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Warriors or Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. Don't sue me, I'm non-profit!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

** Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather**

**Apprentice: Celandinepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Briarlight, ****Brakenfur (Snowpaw's mentor), Sorreltail, ****Cloudtail, ****Brightheart, ****Millie (Lilypaw's mentor), ****Thornclaw, ****Leafpool (Dewpaw's mentor), ****Birchfall, ****Whitewing, ****Berrynose, Poppyfrost, ****Hazeltail, ****Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep (Seedpaw's mentor), Rosepetal, Blossomfall (Amberpaw's mentor), Bumblestripe, Ivypool (Dandilionpaw's mentor), Molestripe, Cherryflower**

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Snowpaw, Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Dandilionpaw, Celandinepaw**

**Queens:**

**Dovewing (mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Tansykit and Cypresskit), Daisy**

**Elders:**

**Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Spiderleg**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar**

**Deputy: Rowanclaw**

**Medicine cat: Littlecloud**

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar**

**Deputy: Ashfoot**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing**

**Apprentice: Willowshine**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Just a Normal Day (or is it?)**

**Warriors**

"Celandinepaw! what in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Jayfeather growled.

Jayfeather had caught his apprentice. Celandinepaw had been about to go convince Cypresskit and Tansykit that rabbit dirt was actually tasty berries. The blind medicine cat hissed,"We're supposed to heal our clanmates, not make them sick! If Dovewing had heard you pulling a prank on her kits, she'd have boxed your ears!"

When her mentor began to talk, Celandinepaw dropped the rabbit dirt she had in a leaf wrap. "Jayfeather, stop reading my thoughts! Please," she snapped,"give me some space. I wasn't actually going to give them the rabbit droppings. I'm not mouse-brained! Cinderheart and Lionblaze taught me better than that."

"Calm down, you two, nothing bad actually happened," murmured a sleepy Briarlight. "Unruffle you pelts and move on."

"She's right. I'm sorry Jayfeather, but I just wanted to have some fun," apologized Celandinepaw.

"It's all right. Tell you what, let's convince your father to give you a fighting lesson. You're long overdue for one," replied Jayfeather.

"Yay!" Celandinepaw exclaimed. "Lionblaze is the best fighter in the forest!"

* * *

After a long day of training, Celandinepaw padded into camp. Upon entering the medicine den, Jayfeather mewed,"It's half moon, are you ready for your second visit to the Moonpool?"

"As if you don't already know," Celandine paw purred.

"You just don't want to admit you're nervous," Jayfeather teased.

"Am not!"

"It's okay to be nervous," said Briarlight as she pulled herself into the den,"It's kind of like a regular Gathering, but you get to speak to StarClan. You'll be fine."

Celandinepaw mumbled,"I haven't even been to a real Gathering"

Jayfeather padded over to his apprentice and flicked his tail over her ear. Over the past 7 moons the black and silver tabby had wormed her way into the guarded medicine cat's heart. Jayfeather felt a sort of fatherly love for his brother's kit. "Time to go." Jayfeather's gruff voice betrayed almost no emotion for his apprentice, though it was there, hidden.

"I'll tell Brightheart or Leafpool if any cat falls sick or injured, as always," assured Briarlight. Despite living in the medicine cat den for moons, healing knowledge had always seemed to elude Briarlight.

With a nod, both medicine cat and apprentice stepped out of camp. As they walked, Jayfeather's mind wandered towards Leafpool. After the Great Battle, Leafpool was offered a position as co-medicine cat to Jayfeather, but she declined. Then she said something that shocked every cat: "I think that I like being a warrior better than being a medicine cat. It wasn't always like that, but it's true now. I no longer share dreams with StarClan and that's the most important duty of a medicine cat. I have a talent for herbs and healing, but now, my destiny is to be a warrior." Jayfeather had searched her mind, but very word rang true. Not sharing with StarClan hadn't stopped Mothwing, but it did stop his mother.

Jayfeather's memory was stopped by a mew from Celandinepaw. "Do you ever think of Crowfeather and his other family?" she inquired.

Jayfeather sighed and admitted,"Yes, I do. Almost every time I pass the moor. Lionblaze has it the worst. He has to fight them and they can hardly lift a paw to defend themselves. It's hard having a power."

"It must be hard," was all Celandinepaw commented; referring both to having a power and being half-clan.

"It does, but it's my lot in life," replied Jayfeather, "We're here."

Mentor and apprentice descended into the hollow and set by the edge of the Moonpool. Celandine paw shifted her paws nervously. "What if StarClan doesn't speak to me? Does that mean I'm a bad apprentice?" she fretted, finally voicing her concerns.

"Sometimes there is nothing for StarClan to say to you," Jayfeather soothed, "that's all. Besides, you're not _that_ bad of an apprentice."

Celandine paw did not take the bait from the jest, as Jayfeather expected. The were at the Moonpool and she was still antsy.

"Greetings!" came a cheerful mew from Willowshine, who was at the top of the hollow with Kestrelflight.

"We tried to catch up but you guys moved fast," Kestrelflight puffed. "So, Celandinepaw, Jayfeather didn't scare you away this past half moon?"

Before Celandinepaw could reply, a hello was heard from the top of the hollow. Littlecluod and Mintpaw had arrived. Littlecloud's ginger apprentice with white paws looked happy to see Celandinepaw. Celandinepaw looked at Mintpaw and wondered, not for the first time, that Littlecloud saw his old apprentice, Flametail, in his new one.

"Shall we begin?" asked Littlecloud, as he reached the Moonpool.

In response, all the medicine cats and apprentices leaned forward and lapped from the pool. As Jayfeather lied down, the cold affected him inside and out as if he had jumped into the Moonpool instead of just swallowing the water. 'Tonight may prove to be quite different than most visits.' Jayfeather shivered because of the cold and slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Now hit that review button, people!**


	3. The Meeting

**Thank you loyal reader(s)!**

**Though my traffic stats beg to differ, right now I am sorely convinced that PenguinDragonLover is my only reader because he/she is the only one that has reviewed, so please review. Please? (I am not above begging)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I only created the plot and a few cats. That's about all. If I owned this, I'd be writing actual books.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Meeting**

**Dream Scape**

Jayfeather and Sherlock Holmes groaned. Both had twin pounding headaches, the worst either had _ever_ had, and that was saying something for the latter. In fact, these weren't just headaches, these were _split-my-skull-a-die-a-painful-death-and-please-pl ease-please-put-me-out-of-my-misery-NOW _**MIGRAINS. **But both males had strong minds, and Bluestar and Snowfur were sure that they could power through the headaches. The sisters were proven right. A few moments later, Sherlock groaned and tried to sit up. To him, it seemed like the hardest battle of his life. After feeling dazed and dizzy for a few moments, he assessed the situation and groaned. "Another cat, as well as you," he spoke, gesturing towards a writhing Jayfeather and a calm Bluestar.

Bluestar glared at Holmes, her icy unblinking blue gaze that had sent shivers into the souls of many cats. Holmes didn't move, he just stared back at the she-cat with a glare that rivaled her own. Both broke the stare down and whipped their heads around to look at a hissing Jayfeather.

Jayfeather moaned and got to his paws. As his vision cleared, for he could see in dreams, he saw Bluestar and a twoleg looking at him. The medicine cat sent a silent snarl towards the twoleg. The twoleg just smirked. Grumbling, Jayfeather turned to Bluestar and asked, "What's going on?" at the same time as Holmes. Both beings turned their heads toward each other and scowled.

Holmes murmered, "What a dumb world where cats can talk."

"Well, you're not exactly a ray of sunshine either, twoleg," Jayfeather retorted.

Bluestar sighed and decided to intervene. She stepped between the two quarrelers and declared, "Do you want to help Briarlight? Do you want to subject your Lestrade to nightmares and headaches? Please, you two, introductions."

Jayfeather was really confused. What did Briarlight have to do with any of this? He had to help her. When the brown she-cat was injured, Jayfeather had felt powerless and helpless. Was this finally his chance to heal the warrior who deserved the life of a warrior more than many other cats?

Lestrade couldn't be subjected to these night terrors. She wouldn't, if Holmes had a say in it.

"Well," said Bluestar,"Since neither of you are speaking, I'll start. My name is Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan, now a warrior of StarClan. It wasn't my idea to bring you two together, it was Snowfur's, my sister. I'm hear representing the both of us because she cannot make it into here. And before you ask, you are in the Dreamscape, a place between two worlds where spirits can wander in their true forms, if you have the power to get here, which Snowfur does not."

Sherlock jumped in with the next introduction. He only understood half of what Bluestar said, but that really didn't matter, not right now. "My name is Sherlock Holmes, private consulting detective of the 19th and 20th centuries. I was brought back to life in the 22nd century to battle a clone of my former nemesis, Professor James Moriarty. You may call me Holmes."

Jayfeather gave Holmes a piercing non readable gaze. He looked at the blonde haired blue eyed twoleg. Holmes was very good at hiding his emotion outwardly like Jayfeather, but the tom could read his emotions as well as he could with most cats and found that the twoleg was a lot like himself. Armed with this information, Jayfeather began to speak, "Greetings, my name is Jayfeather, ThunderClan's current medicine cat. I'm blind when I am awake, but in my dreams I can see accurately. It's a power I have. Oh, and with this power I can walk in other's dreams and read thoughts, mostly emotions." And Jayfeather smirked at Holmes's shocked expression.

Holmes viewed the gray tabby with a new light. If Jayfeather spoke the truth, then that cat had an amazing ability. Even though Holmes possessed none of Jayfeather's mind abilities, the Victorian could judge emotions quite well. Like Jayfeather, he was struck by how similar the two were. Both males suppressed their emotions under a stony façade, but their eyes would tell the truth. Holmes felt that if they understood each other's lifestyles a little more, they could become good friends. Relatively, they were probably the same age.

"Well," Bluestar cut in briskly, "Now that we know who is who, we can go to the reason for why I brought you here. I'm sorry, Holmes, this won't help you in the long run, but I do know how to get everyone you know into a mental facility."

Bluestar let the threat hang in the air. '_Females'_ thought Holmes bitterly.

"The goal here is to get Briarlight to walk again. I will bring Holmes to ThunderClan and Jayfeather and Briarlight will go back with him to the 22nd century. Using the advanced healing techniques, Briarlight will be healed. I will then bring Holmes, Jayfeather, and Briarlight back to ThunderClan. Finally, I will send Holmes home. It is simple when you think about it really."

Not missing a beat, Sherlock inquired, "Why am I on all the trips? Would it not be simpler to make two trips instead of four?"

Bluestar sighed, "It's because I need to have you Holmes for this whole thing to work. For some untold reason you are the key to this working. Now if neither of you have any questions, it's time for both of you to wake up."

Both Jayfeather and Holmes shook their heads. Jayfeather was busy processing all the new information while Holmes was ready to wake up from this dream. The Victorian really wished this was all just a dream.

* * *

**And, it took me like two weeks just to write and publish this. Originally, it was longer, but I've decided to split my original idea of chapter four into two parts. Hope you liked it and please review. I feel happier and more productive.**

**On another note, school starts in a few days for me, so I'll be getting out these chapters even more slowly. Sigh, what was I thinking of, trying to write three fanfics at once. Garbage! I'm asymmetrical garbage!... Oops, wrong fanfiction. Can anyone guess what fanfiction it's from?**


	4. Windstorm

**Hey guys, it's been a while. I don't really have any excuse, aside from the fact that I'm lazy and school has started for me. So yeah. Oh, and I put the wrong color for Holmes' hair and eyes in chapter three, so I changed that.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OCs. I don't own anything else.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Random Person Who Likes Combs, who's my friend in real life and Fanfiction. Check out her stories 'cause they're awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Windstorm**

**22nd Century**

Sherlock Holmes woke up with a headache. Again. Bluestar's voice sounded in his head, "Will come by windstorm. Will go by windstorm. Will be taken apart and put back together by windstorm." Those ominous sounding words could send chills down a grown man's spine. Heck, it just did!

Pushing aside the mysterious words, Sherlock lied there and waited for the headache to go away. It subsided, but it was still there. Like the words, the headache stuck like a stubborn cobweb. Sighing, Holmes got up and got ready for his day. The familiar patter of Lestrade's feet going up the stairs greeted Sherlock's ears. Just as his partner got up to the landing, Holmes opened the door and greeted, "Good morning Inspector. I see you don't have you wrist com, what happened to it?" Beth struggled for an answer. 5 seconds ago she had been about to knock and there was Holmes already at the door before she could compose her thoughts. Her partner smirked. _I don't even know why I bother even attempting to knock on the door. I think he does it just to bug me. _She thought.

"Well, Inspector?"

Beth came back to earth after that. "My wrist com died, but the last call I got was the one saying that Watson could be picked up from the shop tomorrow morning."

"I figured as much... Wait- Watson's ready? That's great news!"

Lestrade smirked inwardly. _Who was the slow thinker now?_

"Would you care for some tea, Lestrade? I believe you have some time before your shift and I'm making some."

"Sure," she replied.

Holmes went off to the kitchen to make the tea while Lestrade sat on the settee. A couple of minutes later, Holmes returned and handed Lestrade her cup of tea. Then he moved to sit in his armchair, but he never got there. While he was walking, a windstorm started up... in the middle of his apartment. Holmes remembered Bluestar's words and cursed inwardly as the wind enveloped him. He saw the wind throw Lestrade over the settee when she tried to stand up. Frustrated, Holmes sighed. The light dimmed to darkness and even with his excellent night vision, the detective could not see a thing. Then he felt a weird sensation. It didn't hurt at first; it tickled. Then it tingled. Then the tingling gave away to excruciating pain, but it was some how numbed. And in his pain induced haze, Sherlock could only describe it as being taken apart and put back together, at an atomic level. As the detective was about to lose consciousness because of the pain, it lessened, and then stopped. He felt solid ground beneath him (he hadn't noticed its absence) and the blackness around him turned to grey.

* * *

**Warriors**

Jayfeather woke with a start. He was the last one up. there was a nagging headache in the back of his mind and he heard Bluestar's voice in his head, "Will come by windstorm. Will go by windstorm. Will be taken apart and put together by windstorm."

The Blind medicine cat shivered. That message was definitely not appealing to him.

"Hello? Jayfeather, you in there?" Celandinepaw worriedly mewed.

"Of course," her mentor retorted. "Where else would I be?"

Celandinepaw didn't miss a beat, "In some other cat's head." She paused. "You okay? You slept longer than the rest of us."

Avoiding her question, Jayfeather mewed, "Something has come up and we must get back to camp before dawn. It is the time when the stars still reign and the sun brings light. If I am right, it'll happen then, less confusion that way. Come on, Celandinepaw." And without a good-bye, Jayfeather padded away and out of the hollow. Celandinepaw smiled sheepishly at the other medicine cats and leapt out of the hollow.

At the top of the hollow, Celandinepaw hissed to her mentor, "You could have at least said good-bye."

"No time. We must go. Lead the way," Jayfeather said distractedly. His paws were kneading the ground, itching to go.

Seething, Celandinepaw raced down the path, with her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder. She may get mad at him, but she would still follow her mentor's orders. _And besides_ she thought _it's not everyday he asks me to guide him like this. With his stubborn ways, dream walking, and the fact that he has been traveling this trail since he became a 'paw makes this all very surprising. I've only traveled this path a pawful of times before. It's nice that he puts so much trust in me. _Celandinepaw felt what could only be described as a sharp prod to the mind. "Less thinking, more running." Her mentor growled. Celandinepaw bit down a scathing remark and trotted a little faster. She knew that she couldn't run or Jayfeather might get hurt.

Jayfeather knew that Celandinepaw wasn't running full pelt. His apprentice knew that he couldn't keep up with him. It annoyed Jayfeather that he couldn't run full pelt. He knew that if he did, he would injure himself very badly. Though Jayfeather knew he shouldn't take out his frustration on Celandinepaw, he could not help it. Curing Briarlight was, metaphorically, in his sight, and he just couldn't catch it. Poor Celandinepaw would just have to take the blunt force of his frustrated scathing remarks because if he got through this, ThunderClan should have a new warrior. _Or maybe two_ he thought _by the time we get back to camp, Celandinepaw will probably be done with me and choose to become a warrior._

Fueled by frustration and random thoughts, Jayfeather pulled ahead and into the leader's den. Head peering up from the nest, Squirrelflight sleepily asked, "Jayfeather, what's going on? You're acting like there's a battle in the camp."

"Battle? What battle?" Bramblestar shot up.

Flicking her mates ear with her tail, Squirrelflight murmured, "No, battle you stupid furba-"

'I have a solution to Briarlight's problem," Jayfeather blurted, tired of his foster parent's playful banter. The other two cats' heads whipped around to face him. Taking a moment to compose his thoughts, Jayfeather began in a rushed voice, "I just need you two to hear me out. Someone's going to come. He will introduce himself as Sherlock Holmes. Briarlight and I Will go with him and when we return, Briarlight will be able to walk once again. And if you two don't like this, Take it up with Bluestar."

And with that, Jayfeather turned tail and sprinted down the rock wall to the medicine den. "Briarlight," he panted brfore he collapsed on the floor. All the running had tired the blind medicine cat. Never before had he stumbled over so many roots, snagged his fur on so many thorns, and grazed his pads on rocks in one trip. And, he had never run so far either.

The she cat in question lurched out of her nest and pulled herself over to Jayfeather. Briarlight mewed in alarm, "Jayfeather, are you okay? Are you injured?" Noticing the abundance of twigs and other debris in his pelt, Briarlight began to groom his fur will looking for anything worse than a scratch. Jayfeather was sweating, and breathing hard. Did he have a fever? _What do you give a cat for fever? _Briarlight wondered _Daisy? Tansy? Cypress? At this rate, I'd kill him before I did anything useful._ As the she-cat fretted, she did not notice Jayfeather who padded up behind her.

"Feverfew."

"Huh?" Briarlight mewed, whirling her head around.

"Feverfew. It's used for fevers. If anything, I should eat some ash seeds. Great StarClan, I've never run so far or fast in my life. Now Briarlight, I need you to trust me and do as I say, for if you do, there is a good chance that you will walk again." Jayfeather was elated. Not being able to heal Briarlight, but now he could. He was not a failure!

Briarlight was confused, shocked, and excited all at the same time. Jayfeather could see her thoughts: running, hunting, playing with her littermates, going on patrols... but the thoughts abruptly cut off at the sound of Dovewing's howl, "Something's coming, I hear it!"

Soon, Jayfeather heard it too. The wind was hissing, and then it was howling. There was a windstorm... right in the middle of the hollow. "Come on, Briarlight," Jayfeather nudged the she-cat. "We're going to the hollow."

With fear wide in her eyes, Briarlight dragged herself out of the den. With a flash of starry white light, Jayfeather saw a she-cat who was as white as fresh snow winding her way around Jayfeather. The she-cat whispered into his ear, "It was my idea, Bluestar just had the power to put it forth."

"Thank you, Snowfur," Jayfeather breathed, thanking her both for helping to heal Briarlight and giving him a temporary gift of sight.

Then, Snowfur's presence disappeared. In the clearing, a yellow and brown tabby tom stood. The strange cat's eyes lifted to Jayfeather's and there was a flash of recognition both ways. "Holmes!" Jayfeather shouted, and raced out into the clearing.

"Jayfeather," the cat greeted, who was indeed Holmes. Holmes noticed Jayfeather's eyes as the medicine cat got closer. "Wait," Holmes whispered, "I thought you were blind."

"Yes, but I can see because of a vision. Just don't ask."

Holmes flicked his tail over at Briarlight, "Are you the injured warrior Bluestar has told me about?"

"Y-yes," Briarlight replied.

"Well come on," Holmes beckoned as the wind started to pick up again.

"Leafpool! Celandinepaw! You two are in charge while I'm gone," Jayfeather shouted as he was swallowed by the wind.

The three cats could not see anything as the wind kicked up, faster and faster. The weird tingly sensation desended upon them, the feeling of being taken apart atom by atom. They were rearranged and the wind started to fade. A last gust threw the three of them around their new location: 221B Baker street.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter so far. And I have a question for you readers: would you rather have (this is an example here) a 500 word chapter every week or an 1000 word chapter every other week? It's not going to actually happen like that exactly, but I hope I am getting the question across. If at least three people answer, I'll do what the majority says, but for now, you guys are getting a long chapter every once in awhile. Happy Halloween (and Hollow's Eve and All Saint's Day tomorrow.)**


End file.
